charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowofGod
speak Could you ban him? Could you ban or delete User:Craigwhiteishot? He keeps changing names on various pages and it's getting very annoying. Thanks. --TheBook 14:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) =Possible Administratorship= I would like to become an administrator of the Charmed Wiki. I assure you I will try my hardest to bring the Charmed Wiki to satisfy the people who visit this site. Anyone who can help. Please reply.--Dowsiewuwu 20:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi there i was wondering how does someone become an admin? i've only done over 100 edits but i'm committed to improving my status and as many pages as possible without conflicting with others opinions. Please reply when you have some time thanksSourceOfAllCharmed 13:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Earlier today User:Merrystar made you and Wiccid admins. The convos on her and my talk page. 18:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Admins! OMG we're both admins I added our names to the side bar on the "active admins part" :) Yeah, it would be nice if we could be friends now but please don't make any judgements of me going by some of the arguments on pages like the athame one, I realise I might be a little abrasive but I don't mean it really, its debate only after all :) Wiccid 18:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Userpage Hi, could you do that "protect page" thing admins can do for my userpage? Thanks, TheBook 13:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for making my userpage protected :DTheBook 15:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How To Be A Admin Can you help me be a admin thank you--Alexwillams49 22:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) re: Yer message re: This message. I understand, maybe someday. Seeking a Muse to generate a new net screenname, or not. Kinda ticked at wiki's these days, ya know. (However, Cross edits courtesy a long time wikipedian—and even citable! .) 17:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :For what it's worth, this datum & edit was the reason I came to visit your pages again... was working this into wikipedia. Be well. // 18:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) sorecerers i never got this are socrerers in charmed a different species or ar they jst the name for something else Sorcerer22 21:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC)socerer22 Hey did you admin Wiccid? Recently he has been twisting and editing down various articles such as warlocks, P. Baxter, Russell, a few pages I created, etc to his personal opinions of the magical beings. I made changes to the warlock page for example stating they are not evil witches and told me to provide proof and said my edits are based on opinions; his are based on opinion. Several users tell me he abuses his power of adminning, can you discuss that with him; its very disrespectful he adjusts pages to his personal opinions and casts judgements on other fans edits and facts they present. Can you also protect the Modus Operandi page I created, Wiccid keeps melding sections together. I've identified characteristics common to the species of magical beings appearing on Charmed the sisters use to identify good and evil and he switches things in accordance to his opinion not facts stated on Charmed. Thanks. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ya what? This is such a crock. I've given nothing but fact to justify my opinion. FYI fact = in show refernces, dialogue actions etc, just in acse you didn't know what the word fact meant. You;re blatantly in denial. I'm Back! Hey! Sorry I've been off for so long! I didn't even know you were admins! LOL! -- 17:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Long time no chat... Hi! You've been doing great work here, glad to see the wiki is in good hands. Anyways, just a few things... *Wiccid is back, unsure why he is blocked and without warning, reason? *Leoanpiper back too, hopefully he can help out on the wiki again. *Well, I just wanted to add another bullet point, 2 on their own look cr@ppy. Once again, keep up the great work... Cheerio!-2Anthony4 21:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking How did you become an adminstrator? thnx --Ajnachakraguy 23:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ShadowOfGod, Wiccid is back and up to his old tricks editing everything to how he sees fit based on his own opinions. This is ridiculous; I nominate to have him stripped of his adminning capabilities, he's ridiculous and unfair to everyone's contribs. It is highly unfair that he edits everything to how he sees fit and to hell with everyone else's edits. You blocking him was JUSTIFIBLE and his block should be reinstated immediately for the betterment of this site and community. Thanks.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I agree, and I don't care what he says. Just look at the Warlock talk page! HalliwellManor proved so many times that warlocks and evil witches are different but he DOES NOT want to accept that. He demand him being blocked again. How could he even unblock himself? Cause I saw on the Block Log that he unblocked himself.TheBook 12:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I third that notion of stripping Wiccid's adminning capabilities. He/she constantly harassed me about my idea of a new, but still unwanted basic witch power. And I agree with HalliwellManorAkaDsc385, Evil witches and Warlocks are very different magical creatures. Thnx --Ajnachakraguy 16:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't harass you its called debating its something you need to do to prove controversial opinions. See the Charmed Admins Talk Page. I fourth that notion as per everyone else. His editing is ridiculous, I don't know how he has lasted this long! -- 19:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Wiccid Anyone have a complaint about Wiccid leave it here on the charmed admin talk page.http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_talk:Administratorssry bout the link User:ShadowofGod Wiccid uses his/her administrative power to threaten others to accept his/her opinions which aren't based to what he/she calls "fact". Such as evil witches and warlocks, completely different magical creatures. An evil witch is not a warlock because they do not kill good witches to obtain their powers nor just kill for the heck of it. Evil witches use their magic for personal gain and don't care if innocence get hurt because of it. But Wiccid doesn't accept that. And me, I said that a new basic witch power could be blessing/charging Pyrite Crystals. I put that as a basic witch power, (just to see if anyone rejected the idea) and Wiccid did. I gave him/her lots of evidence for my putting of it there, but Wiccid threatened to strip me of my right to edit certain pages. thnx for listening --Ajnachakraguy 17:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I went away for a few weeks and he ruined my wikia with his own personal views, etc. -- 18:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Leoandpiper, to my knowledge this isn't "your wikia".Its a community project. I defend all of my personal views with vali arguments (which is more than some people here do). Just becasue you don't agree with them doesn't mean their not right.Wiccid 19:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) see admin talk page for my responses Wiccid 19:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Shadow I was reading Alec's article, it states he can conjure crossbows; I don't think Darklighters conjure anything, conjuring is a Wiccan power, Darklighters possess a power similar to Paige's, apportation where they can summon their crossbows. If they had the power to conjure they wouldn't have to worry about running out of arrows like a few did in previous episodes. Their power to Apport would be similar to the elf nanny's power to apport wherein which she apported her clipboard and a blanket. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Wiccid *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Greetings Hi, I signed up in hopes to change a few minor mistakes I read through. I come from a different wiki and I see that you guys do things, like open editting, a little different. So, do I tell you the minor sp errors I saw (because i wouldn't wanna bother you with minor little stuff like that) or is there some ritual I have to go through to be able to edit pages? lol--Anthony Gooch 05:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome edit as u wish if u see that something is wrong.User:ShadowofGod help...... hey i was wondering if u could maybe help me somehow become a admin, i think i can really help. thanks..... Magical1 19:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) HELP '''Hi Dude can you do that protected page on my profile please to stop someone else from editing on my page thanks. User:KRATOS'' im back sry bout absense everyone been ill for about a month but now am back if anyone needs anything leave a message here on my talk page thanks.and glad to be back!user:shadow of god 15:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wiccid Wiccid Is Back I thought he moved on Admin Problem That's great news and thanks too :) but I already chose this other admin and it can never hurt having a third active admin, so let me know if you have any problems with having a third admin. --TheBook 19:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Problem I would like to have one of you admins go rewatch the first episode of season 1. In your section about the book of shadows trivia it states: "The script of Something Wicca This Way Comes has Phoebe saying "The Book of Shadows" before opening the cover. This means that Connie's original idea was to have "The Book of Shadows" written or engraved on the cover itself as there is also no mentioning of a title page." This information is incorrect. I have watched that episode over and over again and Phoebe can be seen clearly opening the book, looking down at the first page and reading off the title "The Book of Shadows". So there is a title page. Thank You! 09:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Me :This should have been discussed on the talk page of the episode. Anyway. I am the one who added that trivia, and if you would've read better, I said the script had Phoebe saying Book of Shadows before opening the Book. I never said that it was like that in the episode itself. --TheBook 10:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks I love being an admin it's a lot of fun, I know that you can't edit as often as you used too, but still it's very helpful when you do edit because of all the people who just plain are horrible editors :) Charmingbuffy 19:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Prue's powers Hello! I have two questions: The first: Can Prue levitate herself, if she would use the advanced telekinesis? The second: Can Prue's real body fight when she use the astral projection( i mean she use advanced astral projection, like cloning) ( I'm from Hungary so i think these sentences , what i write isn't correct.) 20:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Wyatt Halliwell`s Powers.... Hello there. =) I understand that there has been a lot of confusion about Wyatt`s powers and i was curious why not just list them as they are, instead of not having them at all, it may be a small detail but for people that want to know its a let down to not see them at all. True that when i first saw his power list it was kind of.. scattered.. just not put together right. Im one of many of the huge fans of Charmed has and i love this wikia its been very helpful to my nerdyness, and with that said i also know what Wyatts powers are, not anything having to do with star wars lol... speaking of that i hate star wars. His powers are Projection, Thought Projection, Telekinesis, Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Shielding, Energy Projection, Combustive Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Teleportation-Orbing, Hovering, Sensing, Healing others, Glamouring and of course thee ability to wield Excalibur, So yes he does have alot of powers.. but thats kinda the whole point to his character, being that hes an '' ultimate power '' for good. Any all im saying is that if theres people out there who are big fans of the show and find this wikia and can find out what all the fun powers are for everyone and whos got what like wyatt, just to find out that its not there, its kind of a disappointment. I know i was very disappointed to see that his powers wornt done very well the first time around then to just see them gone one day and not put back. So all im asking is that could please list his powers so others like can find out when they want from a reliable source and so this minor issue doesnt happen on future characters. Thank you. ~~Magnus-Marvel~~ Done My Co-Guardian has already done it for you (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC)